Blood Rose
by K.T. Glover
Summary: Rose and her friends are trying to escape from a group of rabid hunters and Vash fanantics while vacationing with her Uncle Knives.---COMPLETE---
1. Anger Managment During Breakfast Time

Author's Note: This is my first Trigun Fan Fic, so let me know what you think so that I can make it better. By the way I do not Trigun or any of the characters, so please don't sue, I'm very poor.  
  
**Blood Rose:**  
  
_Running through the alleyways avoiding gunshots. Cornered by two men. One was wearing a red coat, the other looked like a preacher. As they stepped closer the woman stepped back. Then she felt a gun against her back. She turned around to look into the eyes of a deranged madman. He aimed the gun at her and tried to shoot her. The man in red shot his hand and the gun flew out. The Preacher aimed the gun at the young woman. She closed her eyes, waiting for the gunshot._  
  
The alarm went off and the young woman woke up, all sweaty and startled. Her black cat woke up to the sound of his owner's breathing. He meowed, she then replied, "It's okay sweetie, I'm fine, don't worry." She stroked the cat and stood up from her bed. She went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. There was no doubt that she was a very beautiful girl. She had indigo colored eyes and shiny black hair. Well it wasn't all black, her fronts were dyed rose red, the kind of red that will hurt your eyes if you looked at it. She was very pale, like her mother, but she was tall, like her father. She had a very nice figure. Yes she was gorgeous.  
  
"Rose! It's time for breakfast!" Her mother shouted.  
  
"Coming!" Rose shouted back.  
  
She ran out of the bathroom and ran downstairs. She walked into the kitchen, in her black tank top and in her black panties.  
  
"Sweetie, don't you think you're a little underdressed for breakfast?" Her mother asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh Meryl, she's just a teenager, let her do what she wants." The tall blond man said as he was gulping down donuts.  
  
"It's that kind of attitude that will make her think it's okay to walk around the house naked like a prostitute!" Meryl shouted.  
  
"Uh mom, I'm not a whore, you can ask Nick and Milly." I said.  
  
"Don't you give that smart-ass tone with me young lady! Milly, your husband is a bad influence on my daughter, and so are your kids!" Meryl shouted out loud.  
  
"Here we go again," Nick said.  
  
"Meryl stop yelling, you'll wake up the baby!" Milly said quietly.  
  
Rose twitched at the sight of her mother and Milly arguing. She stood up, then her father and Nick followed suit.  
  
"I think it's good to not be around when they argue" Her father said.  
  
"Vash, how do you put up with her?" Nick asked.  
  
"You really want to know, Wolfwood?" He said.  
  
"Tell me." He said.  
  
"Kiss her ass all of the time, always agree with her, and when it's that time of the month, slowly bend over and kiss your ass good bye." Rose said.  
  
"Hey! That was my line Rose!" Vash said.  
  
"You say it all of the time, it's a family catchphrase." She said with a smile.  
  
Wolfwood stood there laughing his off. Just then, the door opened. A tall, black haired man came in with groceries in his bag. He looked a lot like his father, but had the kindness of his mother.  
  
"What are you laughing about this time dad?" He said.  
  
Wolfwood looked up at his son and laughed, then he pointed to the direction of the kitchen. He took a quick peek and saw two women arguing and pulling each others' hairs.  
  
"Mom and Meryl are arguing again, huh," He said.  
  
"Yeah, you came just in time, Grey." Rose said.  
  
He turned around to look at Rose, he then smiled at her. She smiled back, he blushed and quickly turned away.  
  
**Dad, you better not bust my balls for blushing, because if you do, I will never forgive you! You know how much I love her.**  
  
Rose gave Grey a strange look, he turned to look at her.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
He blushed tenfold when she did that.  
  
"Uh, everything's fine, nothing's wrong." He nervously said.  
  
Wolfwood looked at him getting ready to tease his son about his love for his best friend.  
  
**Shit, he's gonna make fun of me, oh cruel fate, why!?  
**  
"Hey Grey, is it hot in here, or are you just happy to see Rose?" Wolfwood joked.  
  
"AHHH, DAD! It's just hot that's all, I gotta see if sis is up, BYE!" He shouted as he ran away.  
  
"You are so mean, Wolfwood." Vash said.  
  
"Huh?" Rose said.  
  
"Nothing, inside joke." Vash quickly said.  
  
"Okay." She said. Rose walked away and went back up to her room. Vash gave Wolfwood an angry look.  
  
"It's not nice to tease your own son like that." He said.  
  
"C'mon Vash, it's obvious, my son's got the hots for your daughter, even you know that. It would give Meryl a heart attack if she found out, besides I did the same thing to you, before you and Meryl tied the knot." Wolfwood replied.  
  
"I know, but-yeah it is pretty funny!" Vash said as he was laughing.  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way." Wolfwood said, laughing.  
  
The two women in the kitchen were still arguing about nonsense.  
  
"That must be a new, world record." Wolfwood said as he was timing his watch.  
  
"You said it!" Vash replied. 


	2. Uncle Knives is Coming To Town

Blood Rose Chapter 2:

**A friend once told me that life was never fair, that it was only meant to screw you over. He must have a really shitty life then if he complains about it so much. My life does not suck. I have two loving parents, an annoying twin brother, and I'm living with my best friend. My life does not suck, period. Now as I was. I was sleeping peacefully until I heard my dad laughing like a hyena along with Vash. Looks like my mom is arguing with Meryl again. I hate it when she calls me the "Baby" I'm not a baby anymore but she doesn't seem to get it sometimes. Then I heard the door open and Grey came in all flustered and embarassed. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, but he needs to grow some balls and tell Rose that he loves her, otherwise it wil be too late. I love my dad also, but he can be such an ass, and I mean a _real_ ass.**

"Dad made fun of you again, huh," I said.

"Why does he do that to me?" He asked.

"Maybe because he's trying to tell you to tell Rose that you love her, or else he'll keep on teasing you." I said.

Grey stood there for a minute thinking about what I had said then he smiled and turned around to face me.

"Okay, I will tell her I love her at 4:53 PM, today." He said.

"My, how ambitious of you." I said sarcasticly.

**He smiled then left me alone in my room. I love Grey a lot cause he's my brother, but I sometimes think to myself that he is a freaking retard. I know he's not gonna tell her that he loves her. I got out of bed and got dressed.**

Rose was busy combing her hair when she heard the door.

"Come in!" She shouted.

Vash opened the door and walked up to his daughter.

"Watcha doin!" He said excidedly.

"Nothing, just combing daddy." She replied sweetly.

"Is it for a certain special someone." He said batting his eyelashes.

Rose blushed at the thought.

"Well?" Vash pressed on.

"Okay, I guess I can trust you." She said.

"See I was right, now who's the lucky guy?" He asked, even though he already knew who it was.

"Okay, promise not to tell mom, Milly, Grey, Lenn, and especially Wolfwood, I have a crush on Grey." She said softly.

Vash smiled at this for two reasons: He knew that she liked for some time and the fact that Grey liked her also gave him a plan to discuss with Wolfwood.

"I thought so." He said.

"Oh please, please, don't tell anyone, please keep it a secret daddy, please?" She asked batting her innocent puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, honey, I won't tell anyone, father's honor!" He said he was making his trademark love and peace gesture.

"Thank you!" She said as she hugged her father.

That night...

Dinner was very tense. Meryl was waiting for someone to do something or say something stupid, so that she can pick a fight with them. Milly and Wolfwood were just sitting happily together, flirting and playing with each other. Lenne sat next to Rose twiddling her thumbs, while Rose didn't touch her food, she was staring down and looking up, trying to catch Grey's stares. The silence was thick until Vash decided to speak.

"I have some great news, Uncle Knives is coming to town!" He said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared at Vash.

"Are you serious?" Meryl asked.

"You've got to be joking!" Wolfwood said.

"I'm not, sorry." Vash replied.

"This is wonderful!" Milly said.

"I wouldn't say that mom." Lenn replied.

"Remember the last time he visited?" Grey said.

_-Flashback-_

_(set to the beat of the BeeGees' "Staying Alive") _

"Hey Meryl, give me some of that Wild Turkey!" Knives shouted.

"I've never seen him drink this much before." Wolfwood said.

"Hey Milly, sweetie pie! Come sit on my sexy lap, baby!" Knives shouted.

Wolfwood panicked and Vash tried to hold his brother's liquor. Meryl was more than embarassed and the kids were just gave him starnge looks.

"Come on now don't be shy, Milly!" He shouted.

"Stop hitting on my wife!" Wolfwood shouted.

"Geeze, I wasn't hittin on her calm down now brother, here have another beer!" He said.

"Isn't your uncle normally well-behaved?" Grey asked.

"He's usually calm and mild-mannered, when he's not drunk." Rose replied.

"In any case it's better this way, because we can do whatever the hell we want, let's party!" Lenn shouted.

"Hey Wolfwood, can I adopt Lenn?" Knives asked.

"NO!"Milly and Wolfwood said together.

"Sorry kid, hey I got a great idea!" Knives said.

Knives stood on the table and took off his shirt. Then he proceeded to take off his pants and then his under wear. Everyone was shocked and started to look away.

"I'M GOING STREAKING!!!!!" He shouted.

He ran out of the house and into the crowded street. Everyone was aggitated and shocked.

"Looks like you have to go get him this time, Vash." Meryl said.

"Me!? I did it last time!" Vash said.

"I'm not going to do it!" Wolfwood protested.

Milly turned red and I mean the kind of red that makes other people know that you're mad.

"GET YOUR SORRY ASSES OUT THERE OR I WILL SHOVE MY STUNGUN UP BOTH OF YOUR ASSES!!!" She shouted.

Everyone looked at Milly, shocked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to overreact." She said sweetly.

"We'll be back soon, Honey." Wolfwood said.

"We'll be back!" Vash said.

"Remind me to hide the liquor, the next time he comes and MIlly I take back all of the bad things I said about Wolfwood, I'm sorry." Meryl said.

"It's alright Meryl." Milly said sweetly.

"This has been, the weirdest New Year's Eve ever." Rose said.

"I'll drink to that." Grey said.

_-End of Flashback-_

"Honestly, I don't think it would be a great idea to have him visit." Meryl said.

"I know, but the kids are almost out of school and he just wants to take them on a vacation, you know to spend time with them." Vash said.

"Dad, don't get me wrong, I love Uncle Knives, but you know how he is when he gets drunk." Rose said sweetly.

"We'll just have to wait to discuss it with him when he gets here." Wolfwood said.

Meryl pulled Milly aside and they both went into the kitchen. She handded Milly the key to the Liquor Cabinet.

"Milly, get rid of all of our liquor, we don't want the same incident that happened at the New Year's Eve, Christmas, Birthday, Anniversary, Halloween, or Thanksgiving Parties." Meryl said sternly.

"Right Meryl!" She said with a smile. Milly opened the cabinet and took all of the liquor. Where she hid remained an enigma.


	3. Knives' Visit and His Heartwarming Rendi...

Blood Rose Chapter 3:  
  
A whole week passed and everyone was nervous, anxious, and excited at the same time. Nervous because they didn't know what surprise Knives was planning, anxious because they're afraid he might find the liquor, and excited because he was going to take the kids on a well-deserved vacation. Just then, everyone heard the song, from far away.

**NO! Not the song, it means he's here. Wolfwood thought. **

**Here we go. Meryl said. **

**Knives, please don't drink too much. Vash thought **

**Hmmmmmm, I wonder if he has any pudding with him. Milly said. **

The car pulled up in front of them. A tall light blonde-haired man stepped out of the car as he was singing, and awfully if I may add.

"Well you can't tell I use my walk I'm woman's man."

He hummed some of the lines, then he hit the octive range.

"Stayin' Alllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive!" he screeched.

"UNCLE!" Rose shouted excidedly.

Knives turned around as his niece rushed towards to give him a hug.

"My Rose Bud, give your Uncle Knives a nice bear hug!" He said.

They squeezed each other and then let go.

"Hey baby brother!" He said to Vash.

"Hey, how's it goin?" He asked.

"It's goin' great, I'm happy to see you're all okay. Looks like your wife isn't too happy to see me, though." He said

"Yeah about that," Wolfwood said.

"Oh, the New Year's Eve Party, uh, okay I know what to do." He said.

He walked over to Meryl and Milly, Milly hid behind Wolfwood.

"Meryl, I'm sorry for ruining your party, Milly I'm sorry for hitting on you, here I brought you some pudding." He said.

Knives gave Milly the bag of pudding.

"Thank you Mr. Knives! You are forgiven!" She said happily as she was gulping down the pudding.

"Wolfwood, I'm sorry for hitting on your wife." Knives said.

"It's all right, it happens all the time now." Wolfwood replied.

"Hey what about ME!!!" Meryl shouted.

"Oh! I brought you a souvenir, Meryl!" Knives said.

He opened his bag and pulled out a shot glass and gave it to her. She accepted it and the shot glass was very colorful and it read 'New Vegas' on it.

"You went to New Vegas!?" She said, "I hate you!"

Knives grew nervous and just smiled.

"You're very much welcomed." He said

He turned to Wolfwood and Milly's kids, Lenn and Grey.

"How are you two?" He asked.

"Good." Lenn said.

"Fine." Grey said nervously.

Knives pulled Grey aside.

"Did you tell her yet?" He asked quietly.

"I'm afraid to." Grey responded.

"I hate to say this but I think Milly and Meryl are catching on and I know your dad's giving you hell for this. Just tell her, what have you got to lose?" He said.

"Thanks, Knives." Grey said.

"Always glad to help, can I have a cookie?" Knives asked.

Grey gave him a strange look.

"Uh no." Grey replied.

"Just pulling your leg." Knives said.

"Well come on, let's go inside!" Milly said.

Later That Night....

Everyone was sitting at the dinner table laughing and talking, sharing stories and memories. Everyone quieted down as Knives started to speak.

"As you may all know I plan to take the kids on vacation. They're all going to New Vegas, the city of gambling and lights. Now because I wanted to surprise the kids and not tell them til the day, I decided to get all of your permissions first, if that's not too much of a problem." He said.

Wolfwood, Milly, Vash, and Meryl all looked at each other.

"You know we could finally have time to ourselves." Meryl said.

"Yeah, and we don't have to worry about them you know, uh, catching us off gaurd, if you know what I mean." Wolfwood said.

"The last time we had 'time alone' Grey watched us and then hyperventalated." Milly said.

"Then it's settled." Vash said.

They all looked up at Knives.

"Okay, you can take the kids." Meryl said.

The kids cheered as Knives beamed happily at the decision.

"On one condition, there are things that you and the kids cannot do, you can't cheat, steal, have sex, gamble,drink, do drugs, hire a prostitute, fire a gun, pay someone to do something, or sleep around with other people." Meryl said.

Knives, Lenn, Grey, and Rose looked at Meryl like she was a lunatic.

"Other than that, have fun!"

"GREAT!" They all said happily as they crossed thier fingers behind thier backs.


	4. Fun Times For All

Blood Rose Chapter 4:

The big day came as fast as they least expected it. The kids were excited and Knives was too busy sining Bee Gees' Songs to even notice the time. As soon as they finished packing up their things, the parents stood there waving goodbye to their children.

"Now remember Mr. Knives, Grey needs to take his medicine every morning and Lenn has to take her vitamins, and don't give her any milk, she's lactose intolerent." Milly said.

"Will do." He said.

"Make sure my daughter doesn't hit on any strange older men." Meryl said.

"MOM!" Rose said with an embarassed look on her face.

"Yes Ma'am." He said.

"DON'T FORGET TO BRING BACK SOME SOUVENIRS!!!!!" Wolfwood and Vash shouted happily.

"Be good my babies." Milly and Meryl said as they kissed thier children goodbye.

"BYE!" They all said as they left.

Everyone got into the car and drove to the airport.

"You kids wanna hear some music?" Knives asked.

"Whatcha' got?" Lenn asked.

"I got the 'Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle' Soundtrack." He said.

"That's fine." Rose said.

Knives took out the cd and put in the player. He switched a few songs around til he got to his favorite song.

"Feel Good Time." He sang as he cranked up the volume.

Everyone was excited and danced in thier seats and sang to the lyrics. Gunsmoke has changed quite a bit since that day. There were roads, the planet was more greener, the sky was the brightest blue ever and Knives has become his old self again, which has brought few drawbacks. He does strange things when he gets drunk, him running around naked and streaking is the least of his offenses. Nontheless they were having a great time. They finally reached the airport and parked in the garage.

"Got everything kids?" He asked.

"Yes." They all said.

"All right we're ready to go!" He said excidedly.

Menwhile Back At The Household....

Vash and company sat on the couch just staring at the TV. They were all quiet as if they had nothing to say. The silence was finally broken as Wolfwood patted Milly's butt. Milly gave a pleasureable squeak as she turned and blushed to Wolfwood. He gently parted her hair and whispered into her ear. She giggled and gasped. He took her hand and they rushed upstairs.

"You know what time it is, Vash?" Meryl asked.

"Hammer Time?" Vash said.

Meryl gave him an "no-you-stupid-retard" look.

"You know what to do, turn the TV up as loud as you can." She said.

"No problem." Vash said.

They turned the TV up to silence the loud female cries and moans from upstairs. They then looked at each other.

"Those two are like jack rabbits." Meryl said.

"Before you know it, they'll have another kid." Vash said.

"At least they still love each other." Meryl said.

"Yeah it's better than them not doing anything, say wanna go get some donuts?"

Just then they heard a loud scream of pleasure.

"OH NICK!!!!! KEEP GOING!!!!" Milly screamed.

"I'm with you on that!" Meryl quickly said.

They both quickly got their things and ran out of the house.

On The Airplane....

Grey was fidgiting and shaking back in forth for a few reasons, he was sitting next to the woman he loves and he didn't like airplanes very much. Rose noticed this discomfort, she then smiled and put her hand on his to comfort him. Grey noticed this and calmed down quite a bit, he also blushed. Rose just looked at him and smiled gracefully. Lenn was really bored, bored out of her mind, so she decided to formulate an evil prank on her older brother. She got up to take out her bag and quickly sat back down. She took out a bottle of acid indegestion pills and opened them. She took out two and crushed them in her mouth. She put the bottle away then walked up to her brother.

"Hey sis, what's wrong?" He said as he was shaking.

She smiled then opened her mouth and white liquid came gushing out. Grey started screaming and the other passengers looked at him as if he was insane.

"LENN!!!!" Rose said furiously.

"What's going on, you two?" Knives asked.

Grey couldn't help but scream, Rose quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

"Quiet, you're disturbing the other passengers." Rose said softly.

He quieted down, then gave an angry look at his younger sister.

"Lenn, get back in your seat." Knives said.

Lenn stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I hate it when she does that though." Grey said.

"I know she's just bored." Rose replied.

Just then the stewardess approached them.

"Is everything all right, I heard this young man screaming," She asked.

"No everything's fine, he just had a nervous twitch." Rose responded.

"Okay, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call." She said.

She left and went back to her station. Rose petted Grey's hair to calm him down. He then pretended to get sleepy and lied down his back on top of her chest.

"Oh I'm sorry!" He said as he blushed and was trying to get up.

"No, it's okay I don't mind." she said

He put himself in the position again and smiled. Rose kept on touching his hair. She then parted it and kissed him on his forehead.

"You'll be okay." She said as she was gently stroking his hair.

"I don't like planes, but as long as you guys are here, I don't mind." He said.

He then closed his eyes and went to sleep. Rose smiled as she heard the gentle sounds of his breathing. She lifted him and held him and fell asleep too. Knives was looking over from his seat. He sat back down and picked up his magazine as Lenn was sleeping next to him.

"It's about damn time. Wolfwood would be so proud. Way to go Grey." He said quietly.

_Author's Note: Awwwww how cute! Hey thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them a lot! You know I've written lots of stuff before but I'm scared to show it to others, but I'm finally opening up my shell! Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing! Next Time: Viva New Vegas!_


	5. Viva New Vegas!

Blood Rose Chapter 5:

The plane finally landed on the stretch as everyone reached their final destination, New Vegas. Everyone woke up from their sleep all groggy and somewhat irritated. Nonetheless, everyone got off the plane and went straight to the security area. Knives walked through the security with no problem, Lenn followed suit, and so did Rose. Grey walked up to the security checkpoint and the alarm beeped.

"Sir, please remove any metallic items and place them in this box." The guard said.

"But I already did!" Grey said.

He walked through the security again and the detector beeped once again.

"Sir please remove all of your clothing." The guard said.

"WHAT?! I-I can't do that! It'll be considered indecent exposure!" Grey exclaimed.

"Would you like a full body cavity search?" The guard asked.

Grey removed all of his clothing except for his rubber duckie boxers. He walked through the metal detectors, but this time it didn't beep.

"Thank you God!" He said.

Grey grabbed all of his clothing and his rings and met up with everyone else.

"Don't feel bad, kid. It happens to the best of us." Knives patting his shoulder.

Grey looked at Rose. She was blushing at the sight of his nearly naked body. She took a quick glance at the specimen that is called "Grey."

**He looks really good, sexy actually. I wonder what it will take to get his boxers off. His boxers are so cute, I could wear them myself, if I wanted to, actually I could. Rose, stop thinking dirty thoughts about your best friend, that isn't right! He is sexy though. **

She blushed at the sight of him, then hid behind Lenn. Lenn was forcing herself not to laugh at her brother's embarassing situation, but she found this rather difficult. Knives motioned everyone else to come to Baggage Claim with him. They took the escalator down and ran to Baggage Claim. Knives and Rose examined all of the bags that had passed. Rose picked up the fifth bag and gave it to Grey. The bag was black and had lots of pins on them, mainly silver pins. The ninth bag that passed through was Knives'. He picked up his maroon bag and opened it to see if everything that he packed was his. His bag also had pins, but they were from the places he had visited during his 10 years worth of traveling. The lilac bag that came after his was Lenn's. Lenn's bag had girly accessories, like a cell-phone holder and a front pocket for make-up. Grey put down his bag as he went over to pick up Rose's. Hers was exactly the same as Grey's except for the color, hers was stop-light red, like the fronts of her, which she bleached the night before. He picked it up and was limping over to Rose. She smiled and walked up to him. She took her bag out of his hands leaving his black bag with him.

"It's okay Grey, I can carry it, thanks though." She said as she smiled.

Grey smiled at her and blushed, not only because he liked her, but he was also embarassed, that she was stronger than him.

"If she keeps this up, she's gonna be the one to take care of you." Lenn said nudging on his shoulder.

"Come on guys, our ride's waiting." Knives said.

Everyone followed Knives to the Transportation Gate. Lenn noticed a man dressed as a Chauffer holding a sign that had Knives' name on it.

"Hey Knives, that guy has the same name as you!" She said excidedly.

"Oh! There he is! Nice to see you again, Remus!" Knives said to the man.

"Whassup Knives!" He said as he and Knives did their secret handshake.

He looked at the crew and noticed Rose.

"So this is the infamous Blood Rose that I've been hearing about, the rumors hardly do her any justice, Knives, your niece is one pretty girl. Nice to meet you Rose." He said as he extended his hand to shake hers.

"Nice to meet you too, Remus. These are my friends, Lenn and Grey Wolfwood, they're brother and sister." Rose said.

Grey and Lenn shook Remus' hand stood straight.

"But I thought your name was 'Knives', Remus." Lenn said.

Grey, Knives and Remus chuckled, while Rose just politely explained it to Lenn.

"The reason why he was holding up the sign, that read 'Knives' was because he is Uncle Knives' Chauffer and the sign is one of the means to let the traveller know that his ride is here." She explained.

"Oh okay." Lenn said.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Remus said.

"Hey Remus, drive around the strip to let the kids see the city at night." Knives said.

"Sure thing K." Remus said.

Everyone followed Remus to the black limosine and went in. The kids oooooed and awwwed at the things the vehicle had to offer. Remus started the car and left the Airport to see the New Vegas Strip.

"Hey kids, I'm going to open the sun roof so you can get up to see the lights." Remus said as he was opening the sun roof.

"Thanks, Remus!" Rose shouted.

"Don't mention it, your Uncle wanted you to have a great time on this trip." Remus replied.

All three kids hugged Knives and went up to see the lights. New Vegas was gorgeous at night. So many different colored lights, it was as if they had stepped into a rainbow that shone brightly at night. They passed through all of the hotels, they saw a giant Castle, The Sphinx, A Roman Palace that said "Ceasar's Palace," a victorian building called "The Venetian," A circus tent, The Eiffel Tower, The MGM Towers, and The Statue of Liberty. Yes, New Vegas was spectacular at night.

"Which of these hotels are staying at?" Grey asked.

"I'm driving you to the Venetian. You kids will love it there, it's beautiful, and for the girls, they have an indoor mall." Remus said.

"I can't wait to do some shopping here!" Lenn said.

"We have to begave ourseleves, or else our moms will get mad at us." Rose said.

"Stop being such a goody-too shoes, what happens in New Vegas, stays in New Vegas, ain't that right Knives?" Lenn said.

"Sorry Rose, as much as I love you, I agree with Lenn. Don't worry about your mom, if any of you guys do anything stupid, I'll take the blame, she hates me anyway." He said.

"Are we going to do some gambling when we get to the hotel?' Grey asked happily.

"Hold it right there kiddo, gambling's fun in moderation, you don't want to gamble too much now." Remus said.

"Awwww, let him live a little Remus, he's 18, he's responsible for his actions." Knives said.

"I thought your brother was the leninant one," Remus said.

"Actually he's way more stricter and he has his reasons, I really don't blame him. My sister-in-law is much worse, she is way overprotective of her daughter. I know she's the only one and all, but you gotta let her live a little, she's not 5 anymore, besides, she's 17 now, she needs to have fun." Knives explained.

"What about the brother and sister?" Remus asked.

"Those two have great parents, the mother's a sweetheart and the dad's really funny, but those two are like jackrabbits, if you know what I mean." Knives said.

Remus laughed as he heard Knives tell his share of gossip about both families. Knives knows it's kinda wierd that both families live together, but it's really a nice change of pace, and the house is way too big for his niece and her family to have alone. The driver finally pulled up to the hotel and parked in vallet. He and a few hotel employees carried their bags as Knives went in to check in. The kids looked around and saw this massive building and the huge crowds that were actually staying in this hotel. Knives motioned to them that he got the keys for the room. They followed him to the elevator.

_15 Minutes Later...._

"I fold." Knives said as he handed his two cards to Lenn.

"How much longer are going to stay stuck in this elevator?" Grey said.

"It's been 15 minutes now Uncle, don't you think they already send some help?" Rose asked.

Then the inevitable happened, Lenn was the first to smell it.

"I smell something." She said.

"Yeah, me too." Grey said.

"It smells like, somebody farted." Rose said.

"Who farted in here?!" Lenn shouted

Knives was laughing his ass off.

"Sorry, it was me." He said as he was laughing.

"AWWWW COME ON!!!" The kids shouted as they threw their cards at him and covered their noses with their clothing.

45 minutes passed and the elevator finally started working again. They all got off on the floor and headed to their rooms.

"Okay, you girls get first dibs." Knives said as he handed the key to Rose.

"We'll see you in the morning." Lenn said.

"Goodnight, Uncle." Rose said she kissed her uncle his cheek.

She also kissed Grey on his cheek and went into the room. Grey blushed a deeper red than before.

"Come on, Romeo, we'll hang out with them tommorow." Knives said as he was pulling Grey by his shirt inside the room.

_Author's Note: This whole chapter was actually inspired by our Vegas Vacation last summer, even though we didn't ride in a limo, stayed in the Venetian, or any of our friends came with us, the elevator incident did happen so I decided to put it in here, cause it was really funny. I hope you laughed and enjoyed it. Next Time: The Boys and Girls have a Day and Night Out. _


	6. Fun With Shopping, Condoms, and Casinos!

Blood Rose Chapter 6:

Knives and Grey were unpacking their things when they heard laughter from next door.

"Don't worry the girls are just having a good time." Knives said.

"I just hope Lenn isn't telling Rose any embarassing things about me." Grey said.

"Things will work itself out, just be paitient. Besides, I think my niece really likes you, after how she was all over you in the plane." Knives said as he was chuckling.

Grey turned 5 different shades of red at that point.

"Really, she did that?!" Grey shrieked.

"Shhhhhh, the girls are going to hear!" Knives said quietly.

He and Grey finished packing their things. Grey finally sat on his bed and picked up the phone.

"Are you gonna call for some service?" Knives asked.

"No, I'm calling home, I wanna check on my parents and your brother and his wife." Grey answered.

Grey started dialing the numbers. He waited for someone to pick up at home.

Back at The House.....

Wolfwood lied in bed craddling Milly and smoking a cigarette.

"I thought I told you not to smoke in the house!" Milly said.

"Geez, can't I get a break!" Wolfwood said.

"I'm been stressed out lately, work has been crazy and Vash and Meryl have been acting weird lately, and my babies are on vacation without us!" She said.

"Oh Honey, everything's fine, the kids are fine with Knives, wait, now that I think about it, that might not be a good idea. You remember what happened at the family reunion last year?" Wolfwood said.

"Oh yeah." Milly said.

As they were going to flashback, the phone rang. Wolfwood picked it up.

"Hey, dad is that you?" The voice on the other line said.

"Hey, we're having fun without you!" He said.

"So are we!" Grey replied.

"Nicky-poo, who's on the phone?" Milly asked.

"It's Grey, sweetie." He said.

"Is mom there?" Grey asked.

"He wants to talk to you." Wolfwood said as he handed the phone over to her.

"My little baby, I miss you so much!" She said.

"And I take it you guys had sex for hours while we were away." Grey said.

"How do you know about that?" Milly said as she was blushing.

"I would do the same thing if all of you guys were away and if I had a girlfriend." Grey replied.

"Well as long as he uses protection, we have no problems." Wolfwood said as he put his cigarette.

"Nicholas! I'm sorry sweetie your father misses you to, he just has a hard time showing it." Milly said.

"Were's Vash and Meryl?" He asked.

"It's the strangest thing, while I was having this big orgasm, they both ran out of the house. It's not like they've never had sex before." Milly said.

Grey twitched when his mom said "orgasm," the last thing he wanted to hear before he went to sleep was his mom having an orgasm and his dad screwing her.

Great I'm going to have nightmares, thanks mom. He thought.

"Hey I want to talk to the squirt." Wolfwood said.

"Okay, Grey, your father wants to talk to you." Milly said.

"I can hardly wait." Grey said sarcasticly.

Wolfwood took the phone to the bathroom and pressed it on his ear.

"Okay, did you do 'anything' with Rose while you guys were on the plane?" Wolfwood said.

"I pretended to fall asleep on her chest and when she noticed, I was getting ready to get up, but she told me to stay like that. Then she petted my hair and kissed my forehead." Grey said.

"That's my boy! That's how I won your mother over, it took a little more than that, though." Wolfwood said.

"Yeah and Knives said that she was craddling me as we slept and holding me. Then when we got to our rooms, she kissed me on my cheek and went into the room. I've never been so happy and I've never fallen so hard for someone before." Grey said.

"Hey, you're doing everything right, tommorow, try to be alone with her as much as possible and flirt with as much as possible, once you do that, you're all set, heh, heh." Wolfwood said.

"What are you laughing about?" Grey asked,

"Nothing, inside joke." Wolfwood said.

"I'll have Lenn and Rose call you guys tommorow." Grey said.

"Okay, have fun you guys!" Wolfwood said.

"Bye, babies!" Milly said.

Back at The Hotel....

Grey hung up the phone and sat up. Knives was still unpacking his and Grey's things when he felt something rather strange packaging on Grey's front pocket.

"Hey Grey, your dad said something about inside joke over the phone, right?" Knives asked.

"Yeah." Grey said.

Knives was laughing as he pulled out 6 condoms out of Grey's bag. Grey gasped in emabarassment and took the condoms from Knives' hands. Knives looked through the front pocket and picked up a note. The both read it:

My Dear Son,

As you are becoming a man now, I have one thing to say to you, condoms. Use em' all of the time, cause' you never know when you'll get lucky! Besides, I know you've been itching to use them on that certain girl, that you have liked for years, and I just wanted to make that moment even more special. Take Care and have fun with Knives and the girls, you dirty old dog you, you definately take after me.

Love, Your Dad.

Knives was laughing after he finished reading the letter and Grey was mortified.

"Why does my dad have to be this way!?" Grey said.

"Look on the bright side, at least you're prepared, anyway, I'm going to sleep." Knives said.

Knives went to his bed and fell asleep. Grey did the same thing.

The next morning.....

Everyone was in front of the hotel, discussing what they should all do for the week.

"Okay, the girls are going to the indoor malls and to the other hotels, while Grey and myself will be hitting the casinos for some big money. Sounds good?" Knives said.

"That's fine with me." Lenn said.

"But Uncle, I wanted to be with Grey." Rose said.

"What you don't like me?" Lenn said.

"It's not that, nevermind." Rose said.

'Okay, Remus will take you where ever you want after you're done at the mall. Don't hesitate to call if there any problems. See you guys at lunch." Knives said.

"Where are meeting for Lunch again?" Rose asked.

"At the Hard Rock Cafe." Grey said.

Everyone left their separate ways. The girls were walking around the mall and looking at the various stores.

"How much money do you have?" Rose asked.

"Knives gave all of us $$5000.00 to spend, plus with the extra $$200.00 our moms gave us for souvenirs and what not." Lenn said.

"Oh, okay." Rose said.

Lenn looked at her friend's clothing. Rose was wearing her black baggy raver pants and a dark gray tanktop. The bottom of her pants were so big that they covered her feet. She was overdressed compared to Lenn. Lenn was wearing a tank top and really short shorts.

"We need to change your wardrobe." She said.

"I like the way I look, why do we need to change it?" Rose asked.

"I know what's going on between you and Grey, you two like each other." Lenn said.

"Did my dad tell you?!" Rose panicked.

"No. I could tell by how you two act around each other." Lenn said.

Lenn looked to her left and saw a store that said "Betsy Johnson."

"Perfect! That store is known to have some pretty dresses and some really cool pants!" Lenn said.

"I don't know, I like what I'm wearing." Rose said.

"Don't you wanna look good for my brother at lunchtime?" Lenn asked.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to change for one day." Rose said smling.

"That's the spirit!" Lenn said.

Lenn grabbed her friend's hand and walked into the store.


	7. Casinos, Dresses, and More Condoms

**Blood Rose Chapter 7:**

Knives and Grey were trying to double up their money by hitting the hotel casino. Knives was at the Poker table while Grey was taking his sweet time at the Blackjack table.

**I wonder how Grey is doing, I need to get some more cash soon. I bet the girls wanna buy some expensive stuff here. Oh man, that red haired guy has got me in a tight spot. Knives thought. **

The man looked at his cards then he looked at Knives, one of his eyes was twitching.

**Bingo! He's bluffing! Oh baby that cash pile is mine. Knives thought as he was looking at his cards. **

"Mr. Knives, what is your move?" The dealer asked.

"I put all of it on the table." Knives said as he was putting all of his chips on the table.

"Okay, let's turn over the cards." The Dealer said.

He turned over the cards and it was King, Queen, and 10 of Spades. Knives only had a King of Hearts and a 2 of diamonds. The red haired man on the other hand had a 9 and 8 of Spades.

"Mr. Bates wins the pot, I'm sorry Mr. Knives." The dealer said.

"It's okay." Knives said with a fake smile.

**Oh shit! I lost all of my money, how am I gonna get lunch for the kids? He thought as he panicked. Oh Vash and everyone are going to kill me when they find out about this! **

Knives looked over to the Blackjack table and noticed that Grey was winning a lot of money.

"Look at the money that kid has," A passerby commented.

"Jesus, Lady Luck must love him." Another passerby said.

Knives walked over to the Blackjack table and watched Grey closely as he played Blackjack.

"Mr. Grey got Blackjack again, another $$1000.00 for the young man." The Dealer said.

"I'm done for today, thank you. I'm off to lunch now." Grey said.

He turned around to notice Knives watching him.

"Hi Knives." He said.

"How much money did you make today?" He asked.

"Well, I started out at $$5200.00 and now I have $$100,000.00." Grey said.

Knives gave him a big hug. Grey was signaling him to give him air.

"Sorry, I'm just happy!" Knives said.

"You need money right?" Grey said.

"Please?" He said.

"Okay, I'm giving you half." Grey said.

Knives took the money and put it in his wallet. They walked out of the casino and in front of the doorway. Knives took out his cellphone and called Remus to pick them up and take them to lunch.

**Yes, I have a lot of money. Now I can get Rose that special something. I'm so happy, I can't wait to see her at lunch. He thought.**

_Back at The Mall... _

The girls were trying on dresses. Lenn looked through the racks. She finally found the perfect dress. She pulled it off the rack and showed it to Rose. It was a blue and pink chrome dress, very simple, but stylish at the same time. It was short though, but Rose liked the fact that it covered up her cleavage.

"What do you think?" Lenn asked.

"Try it on, I think it's pretty." Rose said.

"And it's on sale too!" Lenn said as she looked at the price tag.

She went into the fitting room to try on the dress, while Rose was looking at more of the dresses on the racks.

These dresses are funky and cool, but they're not me. I probably look terrible in a dress. I wish I was pretty like Lenn, she thought.

Lenn came out of the dressing room and twirled around like a supermodel.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"I think it looks great." Rose said as she smiled.

Rose noticed a a beautiful, black silk, charmeuse cap sleve dress on the rack. She picked it off the rack and placed it on her body. She pushed Lenn out of the way and went into the fitting room. Rose tried on the dress and it fit her perfectly like a charm. She squealed with delight as she came out of the dressing room and acted like Lenn as she wore the dress. Lenn and the other customers were stunned by Rose's beauty and by how she looked in the dress.

"You have much better tast than I thought." Lenn said.

"I thought it was the prettiest one out all of the dresses here, so I picked it out. Do you think Grey will like it?" Rose asked.

"He'll be all over when he sees you in that dress." Lenn said.

"Okay let's buy the dresses then." Rose said.

The girls changed back into their clothing and paid for the dresses.

"Just our luck, both dresses cost $$20.00! This is awesome!" Lenn said.

"This the most fun we've ever had and it's all thanks to Uncle Knives!" Rose said.

"You know what we're missing, shoes!" Lenn said.

"Let's go!" Rose said excidedly.

The girls went into the shoe store. It only took them 15 minutes to find the right shoes to match their dresses. Lenn bought a pair of of high heeled shoes with pink sequins on it and Rose bought a pair of black ankle high strap shoes.

"Let's change before we call Remus to come pick us up." Lenn said.

"Good idea." Rose said.

The girls went into the bathroom to change into their pretty dresses and to put on their shoes. Rose finished putting on her dress when she put her regular clothing in the shopping bag, when she looked in her purse to make sure she had everything. She felt some strange packaging in her purse. She took it out and realized it was a condom.

"AAAHHHH!" Rose screamed.

Lenn rushed out of the bathroom stall to check on her friend.

"What happened?" She asked as she opened the door.

"There are condoms in my purse!" Rose shrieked.

Lenn took her purse and counted the condoms, including the one in her hand.

"There's six of them." Lenn said.

"I bet you anything my dad did this. Don't our parents trust us anymore?" Rose asked.

Lenn looked into the purse and picked up a note.

"Hey look, there's a note." Lenn said.

Rose and Lenn read the note together:

_My beautiful Rose, _

_As you have become a beautiful young woman, I have decided that you should be prepared for when that special time and someone (a certain young man I might say) are getting ready to, how should put this, um, express your love for each other. Please use the condoms and the birth control pills, I'm too young to be a grandpa. If anything happens, your mother and I will always love, after she kicks my ass when she finds out what I snuck into your purse. Keep an eye on your Uncle for me and have fun. _

_Love, _

_Your father, Vash. _

_PS. Bring back some souvenirs for all of us and a box of Krispy Kreme donuts for me. ;)_

"Our parents are really messed up." Lenn commented.

"At least he means well." Rose said.

"If you're not gonna keep the condoms, then can I have them?" Lenn asked.

"No, but you can have one." Rose said as she handed the condom to her friend.

"Thanks." Lenn said.

The girls left the bathroom and called Remus to pick them up. They waited in front of the hotel entrance for their ride. Remus finally pulled up and came out.

"Wow, you ladies look gorgeous!" He said.

"Can you take us to the Hard Rock Cafe?" Rose asked.

"Wanna make an entrance, huh, your uncle and Grey are already there waiting." Remus said.

"Making an entrance is better than just showing up." Lenn said.

"Agreed." Remus said as he smiled.

He opened the door for the two girls and closed it as they both got in. He droove them to the Hard Rock Cafe to meet the boys for lunch.


	8. Gunshots and a Very Drunk Meryl

**Blood Rose Chapter 8:**

_Back at home...._

"Mr.Vash and Meryl haven't back in a while." Milly said.

"Normally Needle-Noggin would be dragged home by Shorty, if they went out to drink." Wolfwood said.

Wolfwood and Milly flipped through the channels to find something to watch, then they stopped on Comedy Central to watch Chapelle's Show.

"Yes it's on!" Milly said.

"Finally!" replied Wolfwood.

"I'm Rick James, Bitch!" Dave Chapelle shouted.

The door creaked open when Vash came in carrying Meryl. She was drunk as hell.

"Hey, Needle-Noggin, what's wrong with Shorty?" Wolfwood asked.

"It's a long story," Vash said.

_-Flashback-_

"We were at the bar having a few drinks and a couple of donuts when they decided to have a drinking contest. I had requested a song 'Louie, Louie' the Black Flag version, for the drinking contest. The prize was $$50,000 and I couldn't pass it up." Vash explained.

"Does that explain Meryl being drunk?" Milly asked.

"Let me finish, there's more, so anyway I signed up. Meryl got mad at me and we argued for a good 5 minutes until she decided that she would sign up too. So to increase our chances of winning we both signed up for the contest. The first few round for the both of us weren't so bad, then the drinkers got bigger and bigger and I knew I was going to beat them but then I remembered that I was the designated driver so I quit in the semi-finals." Vash continued.

"So what happened next?" Wolfwood asked.

_"Let me at em!" Meryl said drunkenly._

_"Come on sweet cakes." The burly man said._

"So I decided to watch Meryl beat the crap out of the big guys and when she got to the finals she started singing 'Can't Get Enough of You Baby' by Smashmouth and wobbling back and forth."

_"I cna't get enough of you baby" Meryl sang as she hiccupped._

_"Meryl just focus, if you beat this guy, we get the money and we can have a nice vacation, just the two of us, no Milly, no crazy preist, no rowdy kids, just you and me. " Vash said._

"So she drank the last beer and just sat there, without flinching. The big guy had his last beer too and then he threw up. That's how we won the money and after she was declared the winner, she wanted to kiss me and I wanted to kiss her, but then puked all over my face. So we drove home stopping and puking on the way there, so that's how it happened." Vash said.

_-End of Flashback-_

Wolfwood was laughing his ass off as he finished the story and Milly gave him a death glare, Wolfwood soon stopped laughing.

"Gee, Mr. Vash you have the worst luck." Milly innocently said.

Wolfwood started to laugh.

"I wish I could've been there to see it." Wolfwood said as he laughed.

Milly smacked him in the head and he stopped laughing.

**What did I do to get stuck with these people? Vash thought.**

"We're going to bed." Vash said.

"Okay, see you in the morning Needle-Noggin." Wolfwood said.

_Back To The Hard Rock Cafe....._

"What's taking them so long?" Grey asked.

"I know Remus picked them up." Knives said.

"What if they got attacked by the mutant space gerbils I've been seeing!" Grey said as he panicked.

"Grey, kid, you gotta stop taking that medication your mom's givin ya, seriously, I'm worried about ya man." Knives said.

Just then, two beautiful young women in dresses walked into the restaurant. One was wearing a black dress and the other was wearing a blue and pink chrome dress. Knives suddenly recognized them both.

"Hey girls, we're over here!" He shouted.

Lenn and Rose walked over to their table and sat down. Grey' jaw dropped as he saw Rose's breathtaking beauty. She smiled as she sat next to him. Grey felt his heart beat like crazy and Knives noticed the look on Grey's face, so he decided to pull him aside.

"She's cute isn't she?" Knives asked.

"She's beautiful!" Grey whispered.

"Keep your bodily fluids inside, you don't want to her to see you drooling like a pervert now do you?" Knives said.

"Oh no, of course not!" He replied.

"She's waiting for you." Knives said.

"Okay." Grey said.

They both sat back down with the girls and ordered something to eat. Knives asked for some wine and a Cajun Chicken Sandwich, Lenn asked for wine and Caesar Salad, Grey asked for Root Beer and The Angus Steak Burger, Rose ordered the same thing as Grey.

"Uh, Uncle, mom said that you weren't allowed to drink on the trip." Rose pointed out.

"It's just wine! It's not like I'm going to get drunk off of wine!" Knives said.

"Yeah Rose, live a little." Lenn said.

"Well, I won't tell okay?" Rose said.

"Yes, I knew I could count on you." Knives said.

Grey moved a little closer to Rose and put his hand on her knee. Rose felt his hand and looked down. She looked then she started blushing. Knives and Lenn sat there trying to hold back their laughter.

"I need to go outside to get some air, hey Lenn come with me I need you to do something." Knives said.

"You don't need to have another person to go with you to get some fresh air, Knives." Lenn said.

"I need you to do something for me." Knives said as he winked.

"Oh okay, sure." Lenn said.

They both left the table to look around the restaurant. Grey and Rose sat alone at the booth.

"So are you having fun?" He asked.

"Yes, the most fun I've ever had in years actually." She said.

Grey yawned as he streched his arms. His arm landed on her shoulder. is other hand grabbed hers. Rose suddenly blushed like crazy. Grey leaned in closer to her.

"Well, what an interesting position." She said.

"Don't feel nervous around me, I won't do anything that you don't want me to do ." He said.

He parted her hair and kissed her cheek. Rose was getting redder.

**Oh shit, he's finally making a move on me, what do I do, what do I do? Rose thought.**

**"Rose Strife, if you ever come home pregnant with Grey's child I will beat him with a stick! She heard her mother say in her head."**

**Screw you mom, I need to live. She thought.**

Rose put her thumb on Grey's lips.

This is it! I hope I'm not a bad kisser. Grey thought.

He touched her thumb and leaned in closer. They were about to kiss when they suddenly hear gunshots.

"Get down!" Grey shouted as he was covering Rose.

**Dammit! I was so close too, why!? Somebody must really hate me up there! He thought.**

There were two men standing in the doorway. They were the same two men from Rose's dream.

"Where is Blood Rose!?" The man in red shouted.

The other man searched around the Restaurant for Rose. Grey was under the table with her.

"I won't let them take you." He said softly.

"What are you planning to do?" She asked.

"I got my cross punisher with me." Grey said.

Then he looked around and noticed he didn't have it with him.

"Okay, it's back at the hotel." Grey said.

Rose lifted up her dress and took out a knife and a small Derringer, modifed to have six bullets instead of one. Grey blushed as he caught a glimpse of her black lace panties.

"Here, use these." She said.

"Thanks, I'll be back." Grey said.

He took her weapons and then kissed Rose on the lips. Rose blushed again.

**Damn, he is a good kisser. She thought as she smiled.**

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! I have been really busy trying to make this story great and trying to put down my crazy ideas and scenarios, but at the same time trying to make sense. Thanks for the reviews, keep em coming if you want me to contiue or improve this story!_


	9. Jake and Maria: Vash Fanatics Extrodonai...

**Blood Rose Chapter 9:**

Knives and Lenn were outside of the cafe just wondering what to do.

"Knives, what are we going to do, Grey and Rose are in there and we don't have our weapons with us!" Lenn asked.

Knives heard everything she said and thought about what to do, then it hit him. He went into the pocket of his coat and took out a bottle of vodka.

"But Meryl told us that you were not allowed to drink on this trip!" Lenn said furiously.

"But Meryl's not here, besides, they'll get distracted when I dance around like a stripper in the restaurant." Knives said.

"You better hope you're right!" Lenn said.

Knives opened the bottle and drank all of the Vodka.

Grey had his gun pointed at the two men.

"Did you know that impersonating two famous gunners is a pretty cheap trick." Grey said.

"Hey Roger, who's this kid?" The man in red asked.

"I don't know Mitch, but I'll sure enjoy killing him." Roger said.

Roger clocked the gun and aimed it at Grey's head. Grey was ready for the bullet when heard a voice.

"Ladies and Gentlmen, this is mambo number 5." Knives said.

Knives took off his shirt and noticed women screaming. They were grabbing at him like crazy.

"As I continue it keeps getting sweeter." He sang.

Knives started singing as he was stripping his clothing off. The two men stood there looking shocked.

"Oh my god, mom's gonna kill me." Rose said as she was looking at the drunken fool as he put on his show.

Knives continued dancing in his pants. He was sliding up and down on a pole, knocking glasses all over the place. After he was done he took off his pants and gave them to an old lady.

"A little bit of you makes me your man." Knives sang.

Grey stood there laughing his ass off while beating up the two men. He finished and rescued Rose. Roger got up and aimed the gun at Rose. Grey got in front and then a stool hit Roger in the head. A brown-haired young man and a tall brunette stood in front of them.

"Are you two okay?" He asked.

"Thanks." Grey said.

Knives took off his boxers and started dancing naked. Lenn ran in and picked up Knives' pants and his other clothing from the floor.

"What's your name?" Rose asked.

"I'm Jake and this my sister Maria." He said pointing to his sister.

"Nice to meet you." She said as she was kicking Mitch in the face.

"Is that Knives' the brother of Vash The Stampede, stripping and dancing?" Jake asked.

"Unfortunately so." Rose said.

"He's cute." Maria mused.

"Wait how do you know about us?" Grey asked.

"We are VASH FANATICS!!!" They both shouted happily.

"We are fans of the legendary outlaw and his friends." Maria said.

"Yes, it took us long enough, but we found you!" Jake said.

"You were following us?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, please don't call the Calvary." Jake pleaded.

"Are you fans of me and the other offspring too?" Rose asked.

"Of course! Who's not heard of 'Blood Rose'?" Jake said.

"We won't then." Grey said.

"Can we come with you, please?" Maria asked.

"Mambo Number 5." Knives sang as he finished dancing.

"Yeah, but first we gotta get out of here and get my uncle dressed." Rose said.

They all walked over to Knives and took him out of the restaurant. Rose called Remus to come pick them up. Lenn stood next to Jake.

"I don't think we met yet." Jake said.

"Oh, um, I'm Lenn." She said as she was blushing.

"Is Grey your brother?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said smiling at Jake.

Grey and Rose looked over and noticed the two of them making small talk. Grey and Rose looked at each other and smiled. Grey held her close.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones in love." Grey said.

"You love me?" Rose asked.

"I always have, ever since I was 12." Grey said.

Rose kissed Grey and then hugged him tighter.

"I love you too." She whispered.

"Whoa, it's nice that you two finally found each other, but you should get a room." Knives said as he slurred his speech.

Maria was barely holding him up. After 10 minutes, Remus finally showed up with the limo. He made a sharp turn and then parked in front of them. He opened the doors and then rolled out his window.

"What the hell happened to you guys, and Knives what the hell happened to your clothes?" He asked.

Maria held them up and showed them to Remus.

"Oh, that again, okay." Remus said.

Everyone got into the car as Remus droove off.

"What happened?" He asked.

"These two bounty hunters came and found Rose and they almost kille us, but if it weren't for the Vash Fanatics, we would be dead." Grey said.

"I see, so Blood Rose does have a bounty after all, what for?" Remus asked.

"Let's just say that my dad likes to get drunk to an excess and get into trouble as well when he's drunk." Rose said.

"Oh boy, when your dad gets drunk, something's bound to happen." Lenn said.

"Anyway, my dad was getting the crap beaten out of by this big guy and I had no other choice but to shoot him in the ass. That's how I got the bounty, not to mention, the big guy was rich too." Rose said.

"How much is he offering for your capture?" Remus asked.

"About $$65 Billion Double Dollars, $$5 Billion more than her father's bounty." Jake said.

"Is this true?" Remus said.

"Yeah, it is, the only ones that know about it are my dad, Grey, Lenn and Uncle Knives. If my mom found out about it, she would kill me and she would also go after the big rich guy and she would get hurt or captured in the process. I'm not taking that risk." Rose said.

"No wonder why you dyed your hair." Remus said.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry." She said.

"What's this Rich Guy's name?" Maria asked.

"Mayor James Franco, rich bastard has the hots for my mom and hates me because I'm her and dad's daughter, and he hates my dad because he's much more respected, liked, handsome, and all around better than he is. He's still pissed at the fact that my mother loves my father more than him." Rose explained.

"He's got it ou for you doesn't he?" Jake said.

"He just hates me and my dad, he doesn't really bother my mom." Rose said.

"Well, you won't have to worry about those bounty hunters, the Calvary will take care of them." Remus said.

"What do you mean?" Lenn asked.

"I had an insider at the restaurant, he knew that something was gonna happen so he called the Calvary before the incident and told them that two gunmen who dressed like Vash The Stampede and Nicholas Wolfwood were going to cause a scene." Remus explained.

"Well at least you got our backs." Lenn said.

"See that's why he's a good friend, oh shit." Knives said he passed out.

Maria smelled him.

"He's alive, he smells like shit though." She said.

"Vodka will do that to you." Lenn said.

**Oh great. My vacation has been ruined. The time I planned to spend alone with Grey is ruined, my Uncle's drunk as hell, Lenn doesn't seem too worried, a bunch of bounty hunters are chasing me, a couple of Vash Fanatics are in the car with me, and Remus thinks that everything is going to be alright. This has been a disaster, but at least mom isn't here to yell at me or dad to goof off and get into trouble. Oh man, I really do need a break. Life is unfair. Rose thought.**

Grey noticed Rose looking depressed.

"Is something wrong, sweetie?"

Rose just smiled at him, to her effort.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." She said.

_Author's Note: Thank you for the Reviews, you've all given me courage to do more fan fics and stuff. Please keep giving me your opinions and reviews, no matter how good or bad they are, I will accept them no matter what. Thanks again for the support!_


	10. Sex, Guns, and Crazy Driving!

**Blood Rose Chapter 10:**

Remus finally drove everyone up to the hotel. Everyone got out of the car as Remus held the hotel door open. Rose and Grey ran ahead of the crew.

"Where are you two going?" Lenn asked.

Rose and Grey quickly looked at each other.

"We're going to go ahead to see if there is anyone in our rooms, you never know who could be there." Grey said.

"Okay, just get our stuff after you're done, we're getting out of here!" Lenn said.

"Right." Rose said as she and Grey were running in the hotel.

Jake looked at Maria and they looked at Knives and Lenn.

"Okay Maria, you and Knives wait in the lobby, while Lenn and I go get their stuff." Jake said.

"Okay, come on Knives." Maria said.

Maria took Knives by his hip and took him to the gift shops.

Rose and Grey finally reached their floor and opened the door to his room. They both went in and he playfully tackled Rose onto the bed. They both started kissing each other and taking each other's clothing off. Grey unzipped her dress and threw it to the floor, while Rose unzipped his pants. He took off her bra and she took off his boxers. Then he stopped kissing her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"I've been dreaming of this moment since I was 15." She said as she pulled out her condoms.

"Your dad gave you condoms too?!" He asked.

"I'm guessing your dad did the same." She said.

"Yeah." He said.

"This is my first time, be gentle." She said softly.

"Don't worry I know a lot." Grey said softly as he was smiling.

They both went underneath the covers and "fooled around."

Lenn and Jake stepped outside of the elevator when they reached the floor they were staying at. Lenn opened the door to her room and went in with Jake, she also had the key to Grey and Knives' Room. She picked up her Stungun, Rose's Revolver and Derringers, and she also took her stuff. Jake took all of the other things. They were about to leave when Lenn heard a strange sound.

"Oh Grey." Rose moaned softly.

Lenn and Jake looked at each other.

"Okay, I'm hearing things." Lenn said.

"Let's go they're waiting for us." Jake said.

They heard the sound again, this time it was louder.

"Oh Grey, more!!!!." Rose shouted.

"It's coming from my brother's room!" Lenn said.

"I think we should go check it out." Jake said.

Lenn and Jake left her room. They were standing outside Grey's room. Lenn opened the door and walked in, the she gasped in shock.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Lenn shouted.

Rose and Grey looked up to see his sister and Jake standing there shocked.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" They both screamed as they were hiding their naked bodies in the covers.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Jake shrieked.

"I could ask you the same thing buddy!" Grey snapped back.

"Lenn, how could you, I wanted a moment alone!" Rose said.

"Well, you could've just said so, but now's not the time!" Lenn said.

"Yeah, my sister and Knives are waiting downstairs and there could be more bounty hunters looking for you guys, we have to get out of New Vegas and go back to December to warn your parents!" Jake said.

"Well hold on!" Rose said as she was putting her clothing in a rush.

They finally had all of their clothing on and Grey picked up his cross punisher and they all left the hallway and went into the elevator.

Knives and Maria were waiting paitently downstairs as they finally showed up.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

"You don't wanna know." Jake quickly said as he jumped into the car.

"Ready?" Remus asked.

"We got everything." Lenn said while she was giving Rose and Grey a dirty look.

Remus drove off from the hotel and sped through traffic. He was driving so fast that everyone was sliding back and forth in their seats. Remus looked in the mirror and noticed more bounty hunters behind the limosine.

"Hang on tight!" Remus shouted as he pushed the shift stick into overdrive.

The car sped faster than before and everyone was screaming and holding on to their dear lives. Remus saw a group of school children walking across the street.

"You're going to hit them!" Knives shouted as he was sobering up.

"Knives, you know me better than anyone else, hang on tight!" Remus said.

Remus pushed a white button and the car jumped over the school children unbeknownst to them as to what just happened. The limo finally landed back on the pavement and Remus kept on speeding. The two of the four cars that were following them had to stop for the school children and oncoming traffic. The other two cars were still following them. Grey took out two guns from his cross punisher.

"Open the window Remus!" He shouted.

"No problem kid!" Remus shouted.

He opened the window for Grey. Grey shot four bullets at the one car each hitting all four tires, causing the third car to flip over. Grey quickly went back in the car and closed the window. They realized that they were getting shot at by the fourth car.

"You guys are going to hate me for this." Lenn said.

Lenn opened the window and popped her head out. She lifted up her shirt and flashed her big breasts to the men inside the car.

"Oh yeah baby!" The driver said as he was scrambling to get his camera.

"Keep your hand on the wheel, you retard!" The other man shouted.

It was too late. The men lost control of their car and crashed into a church full of angry nuns. The nuns came out and started beating the men senseless. Lenn went back into the car and closed the window. Jake, Maria, and Remus gave her a very shocked look.

"I knew you were going to hate me. But nobody can resist my boobs. " She said.

"I hope your mother doesn't find out about this." Remus said.

"We saw this coming, I can't help it if my sister's a little slut." Grey said.

"And this is coming from somebody who was having sex with my best friend!" She said.

"SHUT UP!!!!!" Rose screamed.

Everyone looked at her shocked.

"Let's just get back to our parents and warn them about the Mayor." She then added.

Everyone decided to go to sleep after an half an hour of debating what to do next. Remus sat there driving.

"Thank god I don't live with any of them." He said.


	11. Parties, Drinking and Threesomes, oh my!

**Blood Rose Chapter 11:**

Remus and company finally stopped at an inn that was off of the highway. Everyone checked into the inn, which looked like one of those cheap ass motels that you would normally see drug dealers and prostitutes in. Anyway, they all checked into the hotel and everyone picked their partner. Rose was with Grey, Maria with Knives, Remus wanted a suite, and that left Lenn and Jake. Lenn blushed deeply at the thought of having to share a bed with Jake. She became very nervous when she walked into the room with him. Jake dropped his things on the floor and jumped on the bed. Lenn walked to the window to take a look outside.

"I wonder what my brother is doing with his girlfriend?" Lenn said.

"Probably what they couldn't finish at the hotel." Jake said.

_Two doors down..._

Grey and Rose were playing cards on the bed.

"Do you think we acted a little too quickly?" Grey asked.

"Maybe, but as long as I'm with you I'm having a wonderful time." Rose said.

Grey smiled and they contiued to play cards.

_The door across from their room..._

Knives was in the bathroom throwing up while Maria was making some phone calls. Knives came out of the bathroom as he was finished and lied down on his back on the bed.

"Do you normally get this drunk?" Maria asked as she was still making phone calls.

"I used to, but ever since that day 2 years ago, I've been holding back since." He said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"It's a long story, but I'm sure we have all night." Knives said.

_-Flashback- _

_It was two years ago at the Christmas Party. Everyone was having a great time singing karoke, drinking some swigs, you know the works. All of us were having a great time, hell, half of the freaking town was there was there because Milly and Wolfwood are like "the social couple," they know everybody. Anyway, there was this contest, a drinking contest mind you and my brother was out of the house getting some more food and drinks. As a joke, My brother and I decided we should dress up like twins, so I looked exactly like my brother, but apparently, my sister-in-law did not know anything about this. So when she got drunk, I was also drunk as hell when my brother got back. My brother got drunk too and the three of us were all drunk. _

"Oh my god, I have two Vashes, this is good." She said.

"Ooooooo, kinky." Vash said.

"Yeah baby, this is awesome." I said drunkenly.

_I remember I went into the room with my brother and his wife and well we, uh, did something stupid. _

"What did you do that was so stupid?" Maria asked.

_Well, we "took turns" with his wife. We didn't screw each other, my brother and I, no, that would be very wrong, but we took turn screwing Meryl. It was the best and worst night of my life. The best because I finally got to screw his wife, the worst because I woke up with a headache and an ass beating from Meryl. _

"And your brother didn't get beaten up?" Maria asked.

_He got his ass beat too, worse than mine anyway, but they got some counseling and I was forced into rehab. _

_-End Flashback- _

"So that's my tale, any questions?" Knives asked.

"No, I'm going to sleep." Maria quickly said.

_Rose and Grey's Room..._

Rose and Grey were both in bed together. She was lying on his chest as he was gently stroking her hair.

"Do you think my parents will be okay?" She asked.

"I doubt our parents will have a problem dealing with the Mayor, besides, we should enjoy this moment we have together." He said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm worried about Lenn though." She said.

"I know what you mean, I don't trust her and Jake to be alone together, who knows what they might do?" Grey said.

"We shouldn't be talking, they caught us in bed." Rose replied.

"Touche." Grey said.

Grey turned off the lights and craddled his love to sleep.

_Lenn and Jake's Room..._

Jake was getting frustrated at the fact that Lenn would not share a bed with him.

"Come on, you shared a bed with your brother, it's not that different." Jake said.

"Yes it is because my brother is family and I know he wouldn't do anything sexual with me." Lenn said.

"You like me but you don't trust me, is that it?" Jake said slyly.

Lenn blushed at the thought. Then she turned red with anger.

"It's not like that, I'll sleep with you then!" She quickly said in her defense.

"You're making it sound dirtier than it really is." Jake said.

"Shut up!" Lenn quickly said as she climbed into bed with Jake.

"Good night." Jake said as he turned off the lights.

_Remus' Suite..._

"Are you sure they're going to look for us at the airport. So it's out of then question then, okay. Then we'll have to take another route. Okay, thanks for the information, keep me informed on any developments, take care." Remus said as he hung up the phone.

Remus turned off the lights and went to sleep, still bothered with what he had been told over the phone.


	12. NBC Nightly News With Diane Sawyer

**Blood Rose Chapter 12:**

Vash and company were sitting at home watching T.V. Meryl quickly got bored and soon started changing the channels.

"There's nothing good on t.v. right now." Vash whined.

"Aw can it, you dumbass, there should at least be something on." Wolfwood said.

Meryl kept on flipping the channels until she saw something on the news.

"Tonight on NBC Nightly News, Agusta suffers from the biggest financial loss in history since President Bush was in the White House, Calvary officials have finally caught the Popcorn Bandit as he was trying to solicit sex from a gay underage male gigolo, but first we have breaking news from New Vegas as the Blood Rose Bounty Crisis Continues." The reporter said.

"Turn it up Meryl." Vash quickly said.

Meryl turned up the volume as everyone leaned closer to watch what was going on.

"Thanks Diane, the situation continues to get even more tense as the New Vegas officials report that Blood Rose, the infamous daughter of Vash the Stampede, has escaped their grasp along with a group of people, who officials believe to be hostages. Officials can't say exactly who they are, but I can say right now that I feel so bad for their families right now. Why anyone would want to hang out with a sadistic young woman is beyond me. Eyewitness accounts say that the last time they were seen was in the Hard Rock Cafe where Calvary Officials tried to take her in and rescue the three hostages that were present with her at the time. The two men were injured but should be expected out of the hospital in at least three days. As for Blood Rose, there has been no sign of her and the Calvary suspects that she and the hostages will be heading out for the airport in the morning and because of this, the police and the Calvary have the airport entrance and the turnpikes on patrol to spot any suspicious persons or activities. That is all that is going on right now as we continue to recieve more news and coverage of the Crisis, back to you Diane." The reporter said.

Meryl turned off the T.V. while everyone else sat there in silence. Then it happened.

"OUR BABIES ARE IN TROUBLE AND ARE RUNNING FROM THE LAW!!!" The four of them screamed.

The the phone rang. Wolfwood walked over to pick up the phone.

"Hey dad!" Grey said on the other line.

"Hey, let me put you guys on speaker phone." he said as he was pushing the button.

Grey gave Rose the phone.

"Um, hi dad, I bet you saw the report on T.V." She said.

"Yeah, we saw it, all of us." Vash replied.

"What is going on there, I thought your Uncle was responsible for anything that goes wrong in this family!" Meryl said.

"See the thing is that he didn't do anything wrong and neither did we," Lenn explained.

"There were these two dickholes who tried to kill me and Rose at the restaurant. We didn't kill them or anything, we were fighting back in self-defense and then we ran out of the restaurant. We didn't know they were undercover cops, I swear!" Grey said.

"It's okay, but do you think you could watch your language next time?" Milly said.

"Mom, don't you believe us, we did nothing wrong, it's Mayo Franco that's doing all of this shit!" Grey said.

"It's Mayor Franco, not Mayo, kid." Wolfwood corrected.

"Yeah but he smells like mayonayse, ok." Lenn said.

"True, this is true." Wolfwood said.

"We're worried about you guys, I think we should be there and help you." Meryl said.

"Everything's ok, mom Uncle Knives and Remus will get us out of this situation in no time." Rose said.

**Oh no, Remus is back! The parents thought.**

"If you say so, I believe that all of you are old enough to solve your problems." Vash said.

"But they're going to be in danger can't we at least help them darling?" Milly said.

"Vash has a point, if we help them too much they won't be able to learn how to take care of themselves." Wolfwood concured.

"Take care of yourselves sweetie, and I hate to ask you kids to babysit your uncle a little bit more, ok?" Meryl said.

"Don't worry mom, he's fine, really." Rose said.

"Bye sweetie." Meryl said.

"Bye momma." Rose said.

"Bye mom bye dad." Lenn and Grey said.

"Bye." Wolfwood dryly said.

"My babies." Milly said.

Wolfwood turned off the speaker phone and sat down on the couch.

"Well if Remus is with them we have nothing to worry about then." Wolfwood said.

"That's true, but he is just as much of a trouble maker as Mr. Knives is when he is drunk, except all Remus needs is a car to cause trouble." Milly added.

"Either way, I'm not gonna sit here and let my daughter get hurt! If it weren't for your kids she wouldn't be in this mess!" Meryl shouted.

"Hey Shortie! This is the Mayor's fault, not ours! Our kids had nothing to do with any of this and your daughter or any of their friends had nothing to do with the Crisis either and don't even think about blaming this on your brother-in-law! Sure he's really troublesome when he's drunk, but he's a responsible man and he nothing to do with this either." Wolfwood explained.

"Meryl, the kids will be fine as long as Knives and Remus are looking out for them. All we have to worry about for now is the Mayor, it's the best we can do for now." Vash said.

"You're right, we have to figure out how to stop the Mayor from making false accusations about us and our family." Meryl said.

"Well we can't right now, we need some sleep come on Honey." Wolfwood said.

"Coming Darling, good night you two!" Milly said.

The both of them went upstairs to their rooms to sleep. Meryl and Vash sat on the couch, watching the T.V. for any more developments of the situation. Their pet cat jumped up on the couch and curled up on Vash's lap.


	13. Bad French and a UHaul Truck

**Blood Rose Chapter 13:**

The next morning, everyone left the motel and went to a car rental agency.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave the limo here?" Grey asked.

"They'll suspect that all of us are in a limo, so they'll search every limosine in Vegas. If we're in another car, they'll miss us." Remus said.

"Uncle, where did you meet this guy?" Rose asked.

"It was a long time ago, I'll tell you kids later, but right now we have to go to the agency and get another car." He replied.

Jake was standing next to Lenn. He took a sneak peek at her behind, when she turned around he turned around. Jake then looked at her, and Lenn freaked out.

"Why are you looking at me?" Lenn asked.

"Because you're very attractive and I'm attracted to you." He answered.

Jake walked a little closer to her. Lenn blushed and pushed him away.

"I'm sorry but I can't right now." She said all red and flushed.

Lenn walked away from Jake and he just scratched his head.

"What's with my sister?" Grey asked.

"She's not usually like this with guys, she acts more strangely around Jake than most other guys." Rose said.

"My brother's very aggressive and that always catches girls off guard, even if they are the most aggressive girls themselves, they'll turn into puddle when he starts to charm them." Maria explained.

"Well that does explain a lot, my sister is aggressive and she's practicaly petrified of the guy when he hits on her." Grey said.

"Come on, kids we gotta go." Remus said.

Everyone else got into the car as Remus drove off to the nearest car rental agency. They decicded to go to U-Haul. Remus parked in front of the U-Haul agency and went inside with the worst disguise ever. He dressed up as a businessmen with a bad tuope and a hairy mustache. He gave the thumbs up to everyone else in the car.

"That's the worst disguise ever, only a complete idiot would fall for that one." Knives said.

Remus started browsing at the trucks available he found the perfect one and then went up to the counter to ring the bell for service. A blonde-haired woman approached him and Remus smiled. Then he spoke in the most god awful French accent anyone has ever heard.

"Oui Oui Mercy Boqu, you're looking very sezi today." He said batting his eyelashes.

The young woman blushed, but kept her cool.

"What moving truck would you like to rent today?" She asked.

"Madomoselle, I'd require ze biggest truck, you see I'm from Paris and I want to go back to Zecember and I need your assistance, my delicate wine."

The young woman blushed and smiled at him. She went to the bottom of the counter and gave him the keys to the biggest truck.

"Take care sexy." She said.

"Vule vuqo ce avec moi ce coi, my sezi woman, bon voyage." He said.

"Bye. If I weren't married, I would've screwed him on the service counter." She said.

Everyone else was waiting for Remus at the U-Haul truck. Remus took off the toupe and the mustache. He opened the back and motioned everyone to get in the truck. Knives went to the front with Remus. Remus turned on the ignition and drove away from the Agency.

"I don't understand how women like the bad French accent." Knives said.

"My friend, it's all about three things, looks, presence, and a bad accent, chicks love that stuff and remember Knives, engaging in a conversation with a woman to get a date out of her is half the battle." Remus said.

"This is good stuff Remus, I'm writing it all down." Knives said.

"I used to be a marriage counsler you know, but I quit because the damn wives complained too much about their husbands' uh, "sizes" and I'm not talking about shoe sizes." Remus said.

"I have no problem there." Knives said happily.

"Ok, that was too much information, I did not need to know that." Remus said.

The crew left New Vegas and decided to drive all the way back to December, with hopes of avoiding the Calvary and their K-9 units. Everyone else sat in the back of the truck. Lenn was sitting in the corner by herself. She didn't want anyone to be there with her. Jake saw this as a good opportunity to be with her. At first she looked annoyed but when he sat next to her and put his arm around her, she was happy. He then tried to squeeze her butt, but she grabbed his hand away.

"Don't even think about it!" She said.

**Oh man, I was so close too! He thought.**


	14. Sign My Ass Please

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rolling Rock Beer or U-Haul, just so you know._

Blood Rose Chapter 14:

Remus was out driving in the middle in desert. He was getting extremely desperate until he noticed a sign: "December 15 iles, next exit."

"Well we're almost home, the kids should be at least happy about this." Remus said.

"In that case let's celebrate!" Knives said as he reached for his bag.

"What are you doing?" Remus said.

"Having a couple of brewskys, you want some?" Knives asked.

"No I can't, I'm driving!" Remus replied.

"Aw come on, there's no cop in 15 iles to tell us shit and arrest us." Knives added.

"And I say no, look Knives I have one point left on my license and I don't need a DUI charge to take that away." Remus explained.

"Well if you were that concerned about your license you wouldn't have drove the way you did back in New Vegas, am I right? Look there is no cop okay, come on, for old time's sake, please?" Knives asked nicely.

Remus thought about it then looked out both windows. He grabbed the beer and opened. He started drinking the whole bottle then picked up another one.

"That's the spirit my friend! So how does it feel to live life on the edge again?" Knives asked.

"It feels great!" Remus replied happily.

_45 minutes later... _

"And I knew my boss Bill Cosby was up to bust my balls for no apparent reason, cause he always talked shit about how I didn't do crap around the office and I said to him hey, you sit down and shut your mouth. I do more work around here than you do and you have the right to condescend to me about how I don't do anything around here, while you sit here watching porn in the office and then sending it to all of your employees and blaming them and accusing them of slacking off on the job and doing things they weren't supposed to do while I have to clean up your fucking mess, well that's it, either you give me the raise or I'll go to your superiors and tell them what you have been doing because I have the evidence to get you fired from your job." Remus said drunkenly.

"And what happened after that man, surely you must've gotten a raise if you confronted him like that, heh, heh, heh, heh." Knives said as he was chuckling drunkenly.

"I got fired." Remus replied.

"Man that sucks, but you know what, were're famous and you my friend don't have to take shit from anyone, anymore!" Knives said.

"That's right we're men! WE ARE MEN!" Remus shouted.

"WE ARE MEN!!" WE ARE MEN, WE ARE MEN!!" They both chanted.

As they were both cheering they heard a siren behind them. Remus gave Knives an angry look.

"I thought you said there weren't any cops around here Knives! What the hell happened?!" Remus shouted.

"Ok, ok, everything's cool man, I've got this all firgued out, alls we gotta do is run away, no wait, uh, let's just pull over and explain the situation while we have pennies in our mouths to pass the breathalizer test." Knives said.

"Are you retarded!? That's not going to work!" Remus said.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Knives asked.

Remus pulled over and turned off the engine, both men quickly put pennies in their mouths and waited for the officer to approach them.

"Good Afternoon gentlemen, mind if I see your license and registration please?" He asked.

"Sure." Remus said as he pulled out his wallet and gave the license to the patrolmen.

The Patrolmen examined the licsense and gave it to Remus he then took out a notepad and a pencil.

"Mind if I ask you a few questions?" He asked.

"No." Knives said.

"Where are you headed?" He asked.

"To December." Remus said.

"We live there." Knives said.

"Mind to step outside and take a breathalizer test?" He asked.

"No not at all!" Knives said with a smile.

The man took out a breathalizer contraption and made Knives breathe into it first. Then he took down notes, then made Remus breathe into it.

"Gentlemen, you were both driving under the influence of alchol. The results are positive and you will be fined for this not only that but I'm going to have to take you downtown." He said.

"Uncle Knives!" Rose shouted.

"Shut Up! They'll find us!" Lenn said.

"Too late." Maria said as the cop opened the door.

"Are you smuggling underage immigrants into this town?!" The cop asked both men.

"NO! They're movers we're U-Haul, the moving company!" Remus said.

"Oh, wait a minute, that girl with the black hair and the red streaks, isn't she Blood Rose, the daughter of Vash The Stampede?" The cop said.

"In the flesh, you caught me are you here to arrest me?" Rose asked.

"No, I want your autograph!" The cop said.

"Huh?" Everyone else said.

"Ok, but you have to let go of Remus and my Uncle Knives." Rose said.

"Deal! Oh, but could you please sign my ass?" He asked.

"Sure!" Rose said.

She signed the cop's ass and then he let them go on their way. Jake and Maria decided to sit up and drive the rest of the way there.

"Boy, we were lucky." Grey said.

"Rose, do me a favor, the next time someone asks for your autograph on their ass, please don't do it." Lenn said.


	15. Kiss and Tell

**Blood Rose Chapter 15:**

Jake and Maria sat at the front of the truck. They passed a sign which read: "December Next Exit."

"We're almost there, I can't believe we're going to meet Vash the Stampede!!" Jake said excidedly.

"You know, not only are we going to meet Vash, but my adorable little brother already got a present in advance." Maria cooed.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You rather have her sitting here with you instead of me, right?" Maria asked.

Jake turned red at the thought of that.

**She is right, you know. He thought. I wish Lenn was sitting next to me. I could finally spend some time with her.**

"I thought so, pull over." Maria said.

Jake pulled the truck over. Maria got out of the driver's seat and opened the back of the truck.

"Why have we stopped?" Grey asked.

"Lenn, Jake wants you to sit with him." Maria said.

"Why?" she asked.

"(Oh I get it!)" Rose said quietly to Maria, "He wants you in the front because you know your way around December better than any of us."

"I guess, have fun Maria." Lenn said as she was getting out.

"Always do." Maria replied as she climbed in.

"What's up with you guys, you're all acting secretive." Grey asked.

Rose kissed Grey on the lips.

"It's for us girls to know and for you to find out." She answered.

"You're really kinky when you want to be." Grey said.

Rose laughed when he made that comment. After all, it was true.

Lenn walked to the door of the truck. Jake opened it with a smile on his face, which only made Lenn blush even more. Jake took her hand and helped her get in. She sat down comfortably on the seats.

"Okay, so I take the next exit, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said.

Jake looked at her and noticed she was uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Lenn couldn't take the tension anymore. She turned around and kissed him on the lips. Jake had to stop the truck, to return the gesture. After she finished she scooted away from him.

"I'm so sorry." She quickly said.

Her face was turning ten different shades of red. Jake smiled at her. He moved in closer to her and kissed her again, this time a little bit more intense.

"You're a good kisser." He said as finished.

Lenn turned even more red.

"Stop making me blush!" She shouted.

Jake just laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" Lenn asked.

"That's what all the girls say, but they really didn't mean it, like you." He said.

"Just get back on the road, when we get home, we'll have time to ourselves." She said, looking into his eyes.

Jake smiled and his eyes grew wider.

"Okay." He said.

He turned the engine back on and got on the road again.

"Uhhhhhh, man." Knives mumbled.

He slowly sat up and leaned against the wall.

"I'm never drinking like that again." Remus said.

"That was fun." Knives said.

"You retard! I almost got my licence revoked because of you! Do you have any idea what that would be like for me?! This is why I quit doing all the stupid shit I used to do with you. I was sick and tired of getting into trouble. Getting into trouble doesn't even help anybody, it only makes things worse!" Remus explained.

"Maybe you should learn how to drink and drive, like me. I have mastered the art." Knives said proudly.

"Uh Uncle, that's something you shouldn't really be proud of." Rose said.

"You teenagers don't know how to live these days!" Knives said.

"At least we're not the ones getting drunk, running around naked, losing our money, driving around like a maniac, screwing your sister-in-law while letting your brother give his wife oral pleasure, getting caught drinking and driving by a cop who happens to be a big fan of your niece and asks her to get her autograph on his and probably goes to the tatto parlor to get tattoed there, and stripping in front of undercover cops and beating the crap out of them." Grey said.

"Hey, but you gotta admit it kid, you were having a lot of fun. Probably the most fun you've had in years and you almost made it to third base with my niece, your dad will be proud of you, really, I'm proud of you myself and Rose, you finally opened up and stopped being shy around people, I'm proud of you too." Knives said happily.

"I can hardly wait my dad's reaction to this." Grey said sarcastically.

"Don't worry about Uncle, it's just the booze talking. In a couple of hours he'll be back to normal." Rose said.

"I do agree with Knives though, I may not look it, but I am having a lot of fun." Maria commented.

"Even though I'm having the worst hangover of my life, this is definately better than the good ol' days because I'm spending it with three different families." Remus added.

"I just hope we get there in time, all of our families need us!" Rose said.

"LET'S GO!!!" Everyone shouted.


	16. The Mayo Has Struck Again!

**Blood Rose Chapter 16:**

The Company finally arrived home. Jake stopped the truck in front their parents' home.

"Why is the door open?" Jake asked.

"Knowing my mom, she is not stupid enough to leave the door open." Lenn answered, "Oh no, mom, dad!"

She kicked the door open and ran to the back of the truck. She opened the door in the back and told everyone to get out. They all ran inside the house and discovered that something was amiss. The house was a complete mess. Everything was thrown to the floor. There were signs of struggle and there were also signs of fighting. Rose walked through the mess and went into the kitchen. She opened the refrigirator and noticed that all of the food was also gone. Knives went to check the liquor cabinets and noticed that all of the liquor was gone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! MY BEAUTIFUL LIQUOR!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted.

Remus smacked him in the head. Everyone else looked around for any more clues. Grey noticed a piece of paper on the table.

"Hey guys, there's a piece of paper on the table." he said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. Read what it says." Lenn said.

_To The Bastard Children of Vash The Stampede and Nicholas D. Wolfwood The Peverted Priest, _

_I have sent out my men to capture your parents and your precious pussy cat and hold them hostage in my mansion. There they will recieve the finest service and accomodations availble. It's better than any hotel and it's paradise. They will eat a fine variety of cousine foods and the pools and beaches are outstanding.... Wait what am I saying, but George isn't that what we are going to do to them, what torture, aww man, being a bad guy sucks, oh wait, I get to spend a lovely evening with Meryl Stryfe, sweet! Ok, Uh I will torture your dads and have my way with your moms, eat all of your food and drink all of your alchol! HA HA HA! Oh crap the frog in my voice came back, uh, I want you to bring the most babealicious girl in all of December, Blood Rose, once you bring her then we can trade. MWA HA HA HA. Uh, bye now!. _

_Sincerely, Mayor James Franco. _

_PS. I do not smell like mayonayse! It's the shampoo!_

"My poor Mr. Defacator!" Rose cried.

"Our parents are being captive by that bastard and he's going to have his way with our moms!" Grey said.

"We have to stop him before he traumtizes our moms for life." Lenn said.

"But what could he want with me?" Rose asked.

"It's obvious, he wants the bounty." Knives replied.

"Uh, Knives I don't think that's what he wants." Remus answered.

Everyone turned to Remus as if he was hiding something. Remus just gave them a disgusted look.

"Remus, you know something don't you?" Jake asked.

"No." He quickly said.

"Spill it Remus, before I have to shoot you." Grey said.

Remus was sweating like a pig. He couldn't take the pressure anymore.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you everything. The Mayor is my brother!" Remus blurted out.

Everyone gasped, except for Knives because he was too busy sobbing over his lost liquor.

"The trip to New Vegas was a setup. I sent the tickets to Knives and knowing Knives he would invite the kids because he's always told me how he doesn't get a chance to spend time with them. I was arranged to be the driver and guardian of everyone on the trip to make sure nothing went wrong. I wasn't working for my brother or for the calvary, I just wanted to meet you guys really, I didn't want to turn you into the Mayor or anyone. I was planning to screw my brother over by ruining his plans because I realized that you were a bunch of nice kids and Knives is an old friend of mine and I don't wanna see him get hurt. I really didn't plan things out right because my brother found out what I was planning to do and uh, he basically sent the whole army to get one person, which I thought was overkill, but my brother's always been the overexaggerated one so, what are you gonna do." He said.

"What about the guys that attacked us at the cafe'?" Lenn asked.

"Oh those two, college friends of mine, my brother paid them to get you guys, but I paid them more money to not chase after you, so the attack was really more of diversion to get away, because the original plan was they would capture you guys and then call the Calvary, but I told them to call the Calvary six hours after we escaped and make look like we escaped recently." Remus explained.

"That explains why they didn't chase after us when the dudes in the four cars didn't catch up to us." Jake said.

"What about the phone call?" Maria asked.

"You overheard the conversion did you?" Remus asked.

"Only parts of it." Maria replied.

"I was talking to the same guys that ambushed you at the cafe'. They were the ones that got you all out of New Vegas. They told me everything. They told me what my brother was going to do and what his next move was. They told me to rent a U-Haul truck and get back to December as fast as we could before it was too late. We didn't make it back in time, but now we know where your parents are." Remus said.

"What about the cop that stopped us?" Lenn asked.

"Oh him, he wasn't part of it. He was just a big fan of Rose who wanted her autograph tattooed on his ass." Remus said.

"So you were backstabbing us the whole time?!" Grey asked.

"No, not really, if you guys want to beat the crap out of me, go ahead, I deserve it." Remus said.

Rose walked over to Remus and smiled as she gave him a hug.

"I knew you were helping us all this time, after all if you're friends with my uncle, I knew you weren't a bad person. I forgive you." Rose said.

Everybody nodded their heads in concurrence with Rose.

"So how are going to rescue our parents?" Lenn asked.

"Oh that's going to be the fun part!" Remus said.

"Okay everyone, it's time." Knives said.

"Oh no, it's that time again." Grey said.

"To the Bat Cave!" Knives said.

"Uh, Uncle Knives, we don't have a Bat Cave." Rose said.

"Oh yeah, sorry. To the Basement!" Knives said.

_Author's Note: The name "Mr. Defacator" comes from the word "Defacation", meaning to take a crap in the toilet, so you can imagine what Rose's pet cat likes to do as a hobby._


	17. Wedding Plans and Preparation H

**Blood Rose Chapter 17:**

The Mayor's Mansion

Vash and the others were all tied to the pilars surrounding the lounge.

"Great job Vash, you got us all captured by a maniac who's trying to whore his way into our wives." Wolfwood remarked.

"Well gee Wolfwood, I didn't know he was really an ass." Vash said.

"Let's just hope our kids come and rescue us." Milly said.

"If Knives and Remus hadn't got drunk first." Meryl added.

Then the door flung open and the Mayor walked in wearing a purple pimp coat with matching hat and cane. He took off his hat and threw it on the bed.

"George, come get my pimp ass cane away, mother fucker." The Mayor said smoothly.

"You don't have to speak like that just because I'm black, I can understand you, I'm not stupid." George replied.

The Mayor gave George an angry look, but George just smiled as he gave him the middle finger.

"Anyway, my evil plan is almost complete, Preparation H has succeeded! MWA HA HA HA HA!!" The Mator said.

After hearing the name of the plan, evryone started to laugh.

"Did you know that your plan is named after the ass cream?" Wolfwood said as he was trying to contain his laughter.

"Oh that Preparation H feels good on my itching hole." Vash said as he was giggling.

Mayor Franco got furious and turned red.

"Enough! My plan has succeeded. Blood Rose will come and rescue her parents then, I will kidnap and make her my wife to be!" The Mayor proudly declared.

Everyone gasped, but not that Rose's life was in danger, but at the fact that the Mayor had sexual fantasies about Vash and Meryl's daughter.

"You sick, perverted freak!" Meryl shouted.

"I'll kill you!" Vash shouted.

"Hey, look who's talking Mr. Love and Peace!" Wolfwood remarked.

"Silence! You will all be watching this beautiful ceremony, that's why I have kidnapped you all. Meryl will handle the wedding plans, Milly will make the dress and The Priest will be our Priest for the wedding and Vash will get the drinks." Mayor Franco explained.

They all cocked an eyebrow at him. Milly couldn't take it anymore.

"You have to be the stupidest villian I've ever met! First you have a crush on my best friend and play it off as an innocent schoolboy crush, while secretly plotting the demise of Vash the Stampede, you rig the trip to New Vegas so that our poor little babies would get captured and hurt, you try to make peace negotiations while trying to seduce me and Meryl away from our husbands, and you capture all of us as your Preparation H plan turns out to be nothing but a Wedding plan while we were panicking because we thought you were trying to take over the world but it turns out to be some stupid plan for a terribly dysfunctional wedding! You are so fucking retarded! Could you have come up with a better super villian scheme, I would forgive you and accept my capture, but you have the most retarded plan on the face of this earth and I hope you are ashamed of yourself for being so stupid!" Milly said.

"That's my Big Girl!" Wolfwood said proudly.

"Damn, I knew she had her moments of rage, but damn." Vash said.

Mayor Franco suddenly had tears in his eyes.

"MOMMY!" He cried as he ran out of the room.

"Gee Milly, don't think you were a little too hard on him?" Meryl asked.

"Oh no, I said the same thing to George W. Bush and he's been out of the White House ever since." Milly commented.

"Wolfwood, you sure know how to pick them." Vash said.

"Damn straight! That's why I married her. How was the New Vegas trip rigged?" Wolfwood asked.

"Hey yeah, MIlly how did you know it was rigged?" Vash asked.

"Yeah I would like to know how it was rigged?" Meryl asked.

"I really don't have time to explain it now if we are going to escape." Milly said taking out a key to the handcuffs and a knife to cut the ropes.

"Dude, I think you married MacGuyver!" Vash said.

"This is nothing, this the same exact stuff we do while we're having sex." Wolfwood commented.

"Okay, that was a little more than I needed to know, thank you Captain TMI." Vash said.

_Author's Note: "TMI" stands for Too Much Information._


	18. A Nymphomaniac's Guide To Parenting

**Blood Rose Chapter 18:**

"Are you sure this is going to work, Grey?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, and how do you know he likes to be ghetto?" Lenn asked.

"Look all we have to do is speak ebonics with him and he'll lets us in. He's been dying to become a gangsta for a while now." Grey explained.

"I still think dressing up as a stereotype is a really bad idea." Jake said.

"As long as it helps our parents I'll do it." Rose said.

"It better." Lenn added.

Grey walked hand in hand with his "hos" to the Mayor's mansion. He straightened out his red pimp coat as Lenn and Rose were trying to pull down their skirts to make them look longer. Jake was behind Grey, acting as his faithful servant. Remus and Knives were dressed as pimps too, but they were wearing white and blue pimp coats. Maria was in the van checking all of the equipment and making sure the operation was successful.

"Ok, are we ready?" Grey asked.

"Don't forget Grey, the Mayo's right hand man is black so we don't want to offend him." Rose said.

"Right! I almost forgot about George." Grey said.

"I don't think we really have to worry about George. He hates my brother for trying to be black and would like to see him in a ghetto somewhere getting his ass shot at." Remus explained.

Knives looked at his coat, then looked at Remus' and Grey's coats.

"Red white and blue, we look like the freakin' 4th of July Pimps on Parade." He commented.

"Shut up Knives this was the best we could do." Maria said as she spoke into the microphone in the van.

The party walked up to the door of the mansion. Grey knocked on the door, George opened the door and looked at Remus.

"It's nice to see you Remus, did you do what the Mayo I mean Mayor requested?" he asked.

"Yes, I brought them back, but please don't tell James, we're trying to rescue their parents." Remus commented.

"I know, he think he's trying way too hard. Man I would give anything to kick his little white ass." he said.

"Be careful, and take care of yourself. Oh I suggest you evacuate everyone from this facility, there is going to be some major explosions. Tell them my brother gave out the orders." Remus said.

"Will do, oh and kids your parents have escaped but one them should be in the bathroom, I remember he complained about having bad diarreha." George said as he left.

"That has to be my dad, before we left he complained about having stomach pains and he said that his ass hurt quite a bit." Rose said.

"When will that man ever learn to tell the difference between chocolate candy and chocolate laxative?" Knives said.

"No use in worrying now, George is on our side so let's go, we have to find our parents." Grey said.

They all walked inside the mansion and looked around. Grey found the stairs and motioned everyone to follow.

"God these shoes hurt and the outfit is really hurting me." Rose said.

"Maybe after this I can take it off of you." Grey said with a devilish grin.

Rose blushed, but Lenn wasn't going to hear any of it.

"Will you stop thinking with your dick! We have to find mom and dad." Lenn snapped.

They walked up the stairs and reached the second floor. They walked down the hallway and then they started hearing some faint moaning sounds.

"What was that?" Remus said.

They followed the sound as it got louder and louder. They all finally stopped in front of a door. Grey pressed his ear against it to hear who was in there.

"Let's bust in." Knives said.

Grey took a few steps back then ran through the door. Milly screamed as she saw her son and hid under the covers with Wolfwood.

"Mom, dad?!" Grey shrieked.

"Hi son, have you ever heard of something called 'knocking' it's a very simple process." Wolfwood snapped.

"Dad, awwww, I didn't want to see this, awww man, I'm traumtized again." Grey said.

"You should of seen it coming, pardon the pun." Knive said before he broke into laughter.

Everyone else joined in, but Grey was still not amused. Lenn walked over to her traumatized brother.

"Grey mom and dad love us, but they are also well known as nymphomaniacs." Lenn explained, "Get used to it."

"Well you two get dressed and come with us. We still have to find Vash and Meryl." Remus said.

"Okay, but could you guys close the door and give us ten more minutes please," Wolfwood asked.

Everyone lowered their head then they closed the door behind them. They were all standing outside when they heard the moaning again.

"Here we go again." Knives said.

"At least they weren't hard to find. All you have to do is find a room with a bed and there they are, having sex like jack rabbits." Lenn asked.

"Knives I have question, are my sister and I adopted?" Grey asked.

"No, you're not but I will admit that they love you very much but in a really strange way. I say their type of parenting is radical, for lack of a better word." Knives explained.

"Oh man." Grey said.

Ten minutes later Wolfwood and Milly came out fully clothed and ready to go.

"Are you sure you're done?" Jake asked.

"Oh my who's this charming young man, Lenn?" Milly asked.

"This is Jake mom, he and his sister are fans of Vash the Stampede, that's why they decided to help us." Lenn answered.

"Then where is his sister?" Wolfwood asked.

"She's in the van taking care of the security problems and the such." Jake replied.

"Well we don't have time for introductions, let's find Needle-Noggin and Shorty and get the hell out of here, this place is sttarting to smell like mayonase." Wolfwood said.

"Alright let's go find a bathroom!" Milly said.


	19. Undercover Brother and Sister

**Blood Rose Chapter 19:**

The rescuers ran through the corridors of the mansion checking every bathroom in the area, in hope of finding Vash and Meryl. They finished checking the bathrooms and made their way to the third level of the house.

"This house is huge, anyone could get lost in this place." Jake said, "Maria are there still no signs of Vash or Meryl?"

"I found Meryl, she's 5 doors down to the left. It looks like she's waiting for someone." Maria replied into the microphone.

"We found your mom, Rose, she's 5 doors down to the left." Jake said.

"Ok, let's go everyone!" Rose said.

Everyone followed Rose through the passage. When Rose spotted her mother, she ran towards her to give her a hug.

"Oh mom, I'm glad you're okay!" Rose said.

Meryl finished hugging her daughter, then her smile turned into a frown.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING COMING TO THE MAYOR'S MANSION ASSUMING THAT WE COULDN'T GET OUT OF THIS SITUATION OURSELVES AND I WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK TO YOUR UNCLE ABOUT THIS CALVARY NONSENSE AND YOU REMUS STOP STICKING YOUR NOSE INTO OTHER PEOPLE'S PROBLEMS, YOU'LL ONLY GET INTO MORE TROUBLE THAT WAY! GREY I HOPE YOU DIDN'T GET HER PREGNANT BECAUSE IF YOU DID, I WILL BEAT YOU SENSELESS UNTIL YOU START CALLING YOURSELF HAPPY!!! AND YOU, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE, BUT IF YOU EVER GET MY KIDS INTO ANY KIND OF TROUBLE, KISS YOUR BALLS GOODBYE!!!" Meryl shouted as she was breathing for air.

"You're welcome." Jake replied.

"Mom, where's dad?" Rose asked.

"Oh your dad's in the bathroom." Meryl said in her usual calm tone.

Rose knocked on the door softly then called out for her father.

"Daddy? Are you in there?" She said sweetly.

"Rose where the hell....ugh.... do you think.....ugh....I....ooowwwww....am?!" Vash said.

"Oh man, it is that bad." Jake said.

"This is nothing. Last Christmas my uncle and Wolfwood decided to play a prank on him, so they slipped some chocolate laxatives into his doughnuts and into his fudge." Rose explained.

"That's right and the bathroom was quite a mess, it took me three days to clean it all up." Meryl said.

The toilet finally flushed in the bathroom and Vash stepped outside. Jake looked with awe at the Legendary Outlaw and ran up to him grabbing his red coat.

"Oh my fucking god! It really is you! CAN I PLEASE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!" Jake asked excidedly.

Vash was flattered by Jake's enthusiasm.

"Well now's not a good time, when we get out of the mansion I'll sign for you lots of autographs." Vash added.

"Just make sure you say no when he asks for an autograph on his ass." Lenn commented.

"Huh?" Vash said.

"We'll explain later dad, let's get out of here." Rose said.

They were all together again. Now all they had to do was get out of the mansion. They raced down the stairs and finally reached the first floor. They were heading for the front door when they were stopped by the Mayor.

"Oh shit it's the Mayo!" Grey shouted.

"It's Mayor Franco to you buddy! Now that Remus has brought me my beautiful wifey, I'm going to marry her on the spot!" He said.

"WHAT?!! That's what this was all about?! My family, friends, and I thought you were gay!" Rose shrieked.

"WHAT?! I'M NOT GAY I'M JUST FLAMBOYANT!!" He quickly said.

"Well he's right about one thing." Wolfwood joked.

"No matter, I will make Blood Rose my wife!" He said with a maniacal laughter that sounded more like a French man's laugh if you ask me.

Wolfwood turned to his wife and saw the fire burning in her eyes, Vash did the same and Meryl looked more pissed than she usually was. Both women walked up to the Mayor and proceeded to beat the shit out of him (insert Drowning Pool's "Bodies"). Meryl broke his nose and jaw while Milly kicked him in the groin and twisted his back. After they were finished they walked back to their husbands, who were holding their crotches with their hoping and praying to god that would never happen to them.

"Ok Remus, you can call in the Calvary." Milly said.

"Huh?" Everyone said.

"Alright boys, it's over come on in, we got the Mayor." Remus shouted.

The door busted open and the whole Calvary came in including Maria, Mitch, and Roger. Jake walked over to his sister, so did Remus.

"What?!" Lenn shrieked.

"Well we have a lot of explaining to do." Remus said.

"Yes you certainly do!" Meryl snapped.


	20. Secrets Revealed

**Blood Rose Chapter 20:**

Everyone was back at Rose's house sitting in a chair or on the couch.

"So let me get this straight, the five of you were working for the Calvary?" Grey said.

"Yup, the five of us were assigned to take over this case, because your mom suspected that the Mayor was not only taking the money of this city, but she also suspected that he was smuggling drugs as well. So after we went over this claim with our superiors, they gave us the okay to investigate, but they required it as an undercover investigation." Remus explained.

"Mitch and I were assigned to be the Mayor's lackeys and track all of you down. We knew Remus was going to be with you guys the whole time because he was assigned to protect all of you. That attack at the Cafe' was a diversion for you guys to get away and the chase was also used to throw off any suspicion that there was an undercover investigation." Roger said.

"When we saw it on the news we knew you guys would be in trouble so we told Remus to rent a car instead of getting a plane back because all of you would be caught and the operation would be ruined." Mitch said.

"No wonder why you guys didn't continue." Lenn commented.

"That still doesn't explain Jake and Maria, are they even brother and sister?" Wolfwood asked.

"To answer your question Mr. Wolfwood, yes we are. This was my little brother's first case so they assigned me to help him out, he did a great job but he didn't plan on falling in love with your daughter, but she cooperated with all of us as so did everyone else, even when they didn't know who we really were at the time." Maria replied.

"Yeah, I didn't plan on falling in love, but thanks to all of you, we have enough evidence to get the Mayor out of office and put him on trial. Besides, we live here too, only a few iles down the road." Jake added.

"Remus, why didn't you tell me, friends are supposed to be honest with each other." Knives said.

"Well if I told you, you would've kept it a secret until you got drunk, because you have a tendecy to say things that you're not supposed to say." Remus replied.

"Touche'." Knives replied.

"I'm just glad this mess is over. Are you guys going to remove the bounty on my head?" Rose asked.

"Yes we are, on behalf of my family and my brother I apologize for everything that's happened." Remus said.

"It's okay, it happens all the time. So kids, did you bring back any souvenirs?" Vash asked.

"Oh daddy, I brought you freshly baked Krispy Kreme Donuts, and mom I brought you some nice Egyptian Earrings." Rose said.

"They're so beautiful! Thank you sweetie!" Meryl said.

Vash was too busy to thank his daugther. He was scarfing down his donuts.

Lenn and Grey approached their parents. They both handded them a wooden box. Wolfwood and Milly examined the box, then they opened it up. They both squealed with delight when they saw the statue of Buddy Christ.

"Thank you kids!" Milly said giving both her children a big hug.

"Finally my own Buddy Christ. The Priests at Chruch are going to be so jealous." Wolfwood said with a cocky grin.

Grey turned around to look at Rose. She said goodnight to her parents and headed up to her room. Grey followed her. Rose opened the door to her room, her cat following her lead.

"You forgot to say good night to me." A voice said.

Rose turned around to face Grey. He walked over to her and kissed her passionately.

"Oh god Grey let's finish what we couldn't do at the hotel." Rose whispered.

Grey picked her up and laid her down on her. Their kiss was getting more intense as they were taking all of their clothing off.

"Before we go on, I want to ask you something, Rose, will you marry me?" Grey said as pulled out the ring from his pocket.

Rose didn't know what to say, she has been waiting for this moment all of her life.

"Yes I will marry you, Grey!" She said happily.

Grey smiled and drew her into another passionate kiss. Rose held on to him tight as started to move slowly. Unbeknownst to them Meryl opened the door.

"Rose you left your stuff down-AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" She screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Rose and Grey screamed.

"Jesus, didn't Vash and Meryl teach them how to lock the door?" Jake asked.

"No, I guess not." Lenn said as she turned off the lights in her room.

_The End.....or is it?_

**_Author's Note:_** _Thank you so much for all of the reviews this story has recieved, in particular SiriousB1, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to continue this story. If you guys liked this one, then check out The Bounty of Oz, it's Cowboy Bebop meets the Wizard of Oz._


End file.
